Sébastien Desjours
Biographie Sébastien Desjours est un acteur et doubleur français né le 21 juillet 1969. Il est la doublure de la voix de Klaus (Joseph Morgan) dans Vampire Diaries. Carrière En tant qu'acteur : Théâtre *''L'Éternel Mari'' (1985) *''Antonio Barracano'' (1993) *''Le Plus Heureux des trois'' (2002) *''Adèle a ses raisons'' (2007) *''Du cristal à la fumée'' (2008) *''Le Bal de Kafka'' (2009) *''Dis leur que la vérité est belle'' (2002-2011) *''La vie est un songe'' (2010) *''L'homme dans le plafond'' (2011) Téléfilms *''La Traversée du phare'' : Le garde-champêtre (1999) *''Du cristal à la fumée'' : captation de la pièce (2010) Doublages Cinéma Films *Roman Knizka dans Anatomie 2 : Hagen *Jake Abel dans Angel of Death : Cameron Downes *Shane Johnson dans Black Cadillac : Scott *Stephen Guarino dans Confessions d'une accro du shopping : Allon *Demetri Martin dans Contagion : Dr David Eisenberg *Stephen Chow dans Crazy Kung Fu : Sing *Jon Heder dans Et si c'était vrai... : Darryl *Leo Bill dans The Fall : Darwin *Jesse Bradford dans My Sassy Girl : Charlie Below *John Hensley dans Spirit : Adam *Justin Chatwin dans The Invisible : Nick Powell *Sean Harris dans Tom & Thomas : Kevin *David Strathairn dans : **''Une carte du monde'' : Howard Goodwin **''Very Bad Trip et ''Very Bad Trip 2 : Doug Dessins animés *''Bob l'éponge - Le film'' : Bob l'éponge *''Sonic X'' : Knuckles *''Un monstre à Paris'' : Emile Télévision Séries télévisées *Omid Abtahi dans : **''Over There'' : Tariq Nassari (2005) **''Bones'' : Hal Shirazi (2009) **''My own worst enemy'' : Tony Nazari (2008) **''Ghost Whisperer'' : Justin Yates (2007-2008) *Diedrich Bader dans : **''Le Drew Carey Show'' : Oswald Harvey (1995-2004) **''Bones'' : Andrew Hacker (depuis 2009) *Paul Chequer dans : **''Et alors ?'' : Jamie Collier (2001-2004) **''Synchronicity'' : Nathan (2006) *Matt Czuchry dans : **''Le Justicier de l'ombre'' : Jamie Farrel (2003-2004) **''The Good Wife'' : Cary Agos (depuis 2009) *Garret Dillahunt dans : **''Deadwood'' : Jack McCall (2004-2005) **''John from Cincinnati'' : Docteur Michael Shmit (2007) *Tate Donovan dans : **''Friends'' : Joshua Bergen (1998) **''Ménage à trois'' : Owen (1995-1996) *John Ducey dans : **''Will & Grace'' : Jamie (2004-2006) **''Père malgré tout'' : Ford Lowell (1999) *Carmine Giovinazzo dans : **''Les Experts: Manhattan'' : Danny Messer (depuis 2004) **''Columbo (épisode : Columbo mène la danse)'' : Tony Galper (2003) *Seth Green dans : **''Entourage'' : Seth Green (2006-2008) **''That '70s Show'' : Mitch Miller (2003-2004) *Richard Ruccolo dans : **''Un toit pour trois'' : Pete Dunville (1998-2001) **''Joey'' : Glen (2005) *Rodney Scott dans : **''Young Americans'' : William "Will" Krudski (2000) **''Dawson'' : William "Will" Krudski (2000) *Randy Spelling : **''Couleur Pacifique'' : Flipper Gage (1996) **''Beverly Hills 90210'' : Ryan Sanders (1996-2000) **''Sunset Beach'' : Sean Richards (1997-1999) *Mathis Künzler dans : **''Le Destin de Lisa'' : David Seidel (2005-2006) **''Le Destin de Bruno'' : David Seidel (2007) (en souvenir dans un épisode) *Gary Jones dans : **''Stargate SG-1'' : Sergent Walter Davis (1997-2007) **''Stargate Atlantis'' : Sergent Walter Davis (2004-2006) *Joseph Morgan dans : **''Hex : La Malédiction'' : Troy (2004) **''Vampire Diaries : Klaus (depuis 2010)'' *Steve Braun dans Twins : Jordan (2005) *Patrick Breen dans Kevin Hill : George Weiss (2004-2005) *Greg Bryk dans XIII : La Conspiration : Colonel Amos (2008) *Max Casella dans Les Soprano : Bennie Fazio (2001-2006) *Paul Cattermole dans S Club 7 : Paul (1999-2002) *Justin Chambers dans Grey's Anatomy : Dr. Alex Karev (depuis 2005) *Gaius Charles dans Friday Night Lights : Brian Wiliams (2006)-(2010) *Dean Chekvala dans Harper's Island : J.D. Dunn (2009) *Kevin Christy dans Sept jours pour agir : Andrew Owsley (2000-2001) *Nathan Corddry dans Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip : Tom Jeter (2006-2007) *David DeLuise dans Jesse : Darren Warner (1998-1999) *Taye Diggs dans Will & Grace : James Hanson (2006) *Tom Ellis dans Les Flingueuses : P.C. Haines (2006-2007) *Asier Etxeandia dans Un, dos, tres : Beni (2002) *Peter Facinelli dans Nurse Jackie : docteur Fitch Cooper (2009) *Travis Fimmel dans Jane et Tarzan : Tarzan/John Clayton (2003) *Patrick Flueger dans Les 4 400 : Shawn Farrell (2004-2007) *Ernie Grunwald dans Les jumelles s'en mêlent : Paul (1998-1999) *Devon Gummersall dans Monk : Phil Bedard (2004) *Michael Hitchcock dans La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody : Mr. Blanket (2009-2011) *David Hoflin dans Talents & Co : Patrick Gormley (2001) *Charlie Hunnam dans Sons of Anarchy : Jackson Teller (2008-2010) *Ryan Robbins dans Stargate Atlantis : Ladon Radim (2004) (épisode 1.11) *Andy Kindler dans Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : le chancellier Tootietootie (depuis 2009) *Diego Klattenhoff dans Mercy : Mike Callahan (depuis 2009) *Joey Lawrence dans Run of the House : Kurt Franklin (2003-2004) *Eddie McClintock dans Adam Sullivan : Owen Harper (2003) *Jake McDorman dans Les Quintuplés : Parker (2004-2005) *Ben McKenzie dans Southland : Officier Ben Sherman (depuis 2009) *Josh Meyers dans That '70s Show : Randy Pearson (2005-2006) *Gordon Michael Woolvett dans Andromeda : Seamus Harper (2000-2005) *Jan Neumann dans Powder Pack : Ilja Deininger (2000-2001) *Scott Rinker dans Desperate Housewives : Le Prêtre (2010) *John Simm dans Jeux de pouvoir : Cal McCaffrey (2003) *Shaun Sipos dans C'est pas ma faute! : Nick Gibson (2001-2002) *Joey Slotnick dans Boston Public : Milton Buttle (2000-2001) *Ian Somerhalder dans Lost, les disparus : Boone Carlyle (2004-2005) *David Strickland dans Susan! : Todd Stites (1996-1999) *Danny Strong dans Buffy contre les vampires (saisons 6 et 7) : Jonathan Levinson (2001-2003) *Vincent Ventresca dans ADN, menace immédiate : Dr. Ed Tate (1998) *Max Walker dans 15/A : Gary "Squib" Furlong (2004-2006) *Rick D. Wasserman dans 24 heures chrono : Alex Hewitt (2003) *Sean Whalen dans Special Unit 2 : Sean Radmon (2001) *Mitchell Whitfield dans La vie de palace de Zack et Cody : Mr. Blaine (2007) *Chad Willet dans Les Chroniques du mystère : Tucker Burns (2001-2002) *Scott Williams dans Meadowlands : Tom Tyrell (2007) *Patrick Wilson dans Angels in America : Joe Pitt (2003) *Alex Zahara Jeremiah : Ezekiel (2002) *Joel Gretsch dans Les Experts : Miami : John Walker (2003) *Theo Alexander dans True Blood : Talbot (2010) Téléfilms *Thomas Keenan dans L'affaire Enron : Allen Flemming *Sebastian Spence dans Crime passionnel : Dale *Robert Pattinson dans L'Anneau sacré : Giselher *Scott Vickaryous dans Romy and Michele: In the Beginning : Taylor Bradley *James Murray dans Phoenix Blue, La légende : Rick *Clemens Schick dans Le Secret des baleines : Eric Cluster Séries animées *''Bob l'éponge'' : Bob l'éponge *''Chris Colorado'' : Vladimir Krantz *''Dragon Ball GT'' : Oub / Son Gohan *''Drawn Together'' : Wooldoor Sockbat *''El Tigre'' : Manny Riviera *''Fruits Basket'' : Kyo Soma *''La Ligue des justiciers'' : Steel *''Les Chevaliers de l'Outre-Monde'' : Professeur Hiragi *''Les Loonatics'' : Rev Runner *''Monster'' : Johan Liebert *''Monster Rancher'' : Suezo *''Olive et Tom: Le Retour'' : Thomas Price / Danny Melo / Philippe Calahan *''Prince Saphir / Princesse Saphir'' : Lord Macédoine *''Sammy et Scooby en folie'' : Agent 1 *''Shaolin Wuzang'' : Tang *''Sonic X'' : Knuckles / Bokkun *''Spider-Man, l’homme-araignée'' : Alistair Smythe / Harry Osborn *''The Clone Wars'' : Cham Syndulla *''Xiaolin Showdown'' : Jack Spicer Vidéofilms *''Joseph : Le Roi des Rêves'' : Benjamin *''Barbie au bal des douze princesses'' : Brutus *''Olive et Tom: le défi européen, un match amical'' : Tom / Danny / Philippe *''Olive et Tom : Le défi européen, la revanche'' : Tom / Danny / Philippe *''Olive et Tom : La coupe du monde, la sélection'' : Tom / Danny / Philippe *''Olive et Tom : La coupe du monde junior'' : Tom / Danny / Philippe *''Tom et Jerry: L'anneau magique'' : Chip Jeux Vidéos *''Sniper Elite'' : Un résistant allemand *''Ape Escape 3'' : Specter *''World of Warcraft'' : Un boss *''Mass Effect 2'' : Vendeur Quarien *''Dragon Age: Origins'' : Alistair *''Risen'' : Ash (2009) *''Hellgate London'' : le marchand *''Fable III'' : Le Prince (le héros) *''Mass Effect'' : Fai Dan *''The Saboteur'' : Voix diverses (2009) *''Assassin's Creed Brotherhood'' : César Borgia *''Sonic Generations'' : Knuckles *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' : Voix diverses *''Wolfenstein'' : Anton Kriege *''SWTOR'' : Agent impérial * Borderlands 2 : Shade Documentaires *''Global Drinks'' : voix off (2009) Catégorie:Doublages